


Say Something

by reachingforthestardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, I say it's humour but really it's angst, I'm using humour to hide the fact I'm crying on the inside, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachingforthestardust/pseuds/reachingforthestardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light of a rainy summer day slowly faded away, dropping below the horizon until the room he was using as a sanctuary was drowned in shadows. He shouldn’t have gone out, he should’ve stayed behind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

He shivered as the cool air embraced him, holding him tight as he huddled in on himself. This was all his fault, all his fault…

 

The light of a rainy summer day slowly faded away, dropping below the horizon until the room he was using as a sanctuary was drowned in shadows. He shouldn’t have gone out, he should’ve stayed behind…

 

A cat howled mournfully from outside the window, its cries of misery an appropriate soundtrack as he hid himself away from the world. Maybe if he hadn’t… then maybe…

 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, and he flinched away as though he’d been burned, and he would’ve sworn he could feel a long-gone brand flare white hot. No, the other one shouldn’t be here, he’d nearly died…

 

“Dean.”

 

“Dean, say something.”

 

“Dean…”

“I nearly got you killed.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“I thought you said that you’d stop lying to me.”

“I'm not lying.”

“Hi, not lying, I’m Dean.”

“…”


End file.
